El comienzo de una historia de amor
by pipe92
Summary: Ella queria saber que fue lo que realmente paso en los Cell Games y los orígenes de Gohan , jamas imagino descubrir mas de lo que ella imaginaba , One Shot


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo** **único**

Habían pasado más 65 años desde que Freezer había resucitado, aunque las aventuras de Goku se habían convertido en más que leyendas para el mundo moderno, que muchos contaban a sus hijos antes de dormir, pero que solo algunos sabían que era verdad, en una cómoda casa en las montañas Paoz, una anciana está cuidando a sus nietos

\- Abuela Videl puedes contarnos una historia antes de dormir - Dice una pequeña niña pelinegra de ojos dorados de aproximadamente 8 años

\- Hicieron lo que su madre les ordeno ¿verdad? - Pregunta la anciana con una sonrisa

\- Claro abuela - Responde otro pequeño, un niño 10 años que se mostraba muy enérgico

\- Esta bien pequeños les contare cuando su abuelo Gohan me contó de sus orígenes después de la batalla de Buu - menciona la Ojiazul con tono de nostalgia en su voz sentando se en una de las camas

 **Flashback**

Era una tranquila mañana en las montañas Paoz , toda la familia estaba comiendo celebrando que hace dos días el peligroso demonio Buu había sido derrotado además que Goku nuevamente había regresado a la tierra , pero la tranquilidad del hijo mayor de Milk fue interrumpida cuando sintió un ki familiar el cual pertenecía a cierta joven de ojos azules , Gohan salió corriendo a fuera de la casa para ver si era cierto lo que podía percibir y no se equivocaba era ella quien venía volando y aterrizo justo frente de el

\- Hola Videl ¿cómo estás? - Saluda Gohan amablemente pero ella no dijo nada solo lo mira fijamente a los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, al no recibir respuesta le contesto - Yo estoy bien ¿a qué se debe tu visita? – dice algo nervioso porque ella no contestaba nada

\- Quiero saber la verdad - fue lo único que dijo entre tanto seguía con la cara de pocos amigos

\- ¿Qué verdad estás hablando Videl ? no entiendo - pregunta el pelinegro rascando se la cabeza con la mano

\- No te hagas el tonto guerrero dorado, la verdad del juego de Cell y de cómo puede tu padre y ustedes pueden cambiar el color de su cabello - Alega la justiciera adolescente quien deseaba entender la situación

Gohan quien estaba bastante nervioso por la situación, se encontraba en una gran encrucijada si le contaba la historia de su origen, de los saiyajin lo podía considerar un fenómeno o un extraterrestre alejándose de él y eso era lo que menos deseaba

\- Bueno pero debes creer todo lo que te diga, ciertos hechos pueden sonar irreales – Advierte el Semisaiyajin antes de comenzar mientras la Ojiazul asiente - es por eso que debes abrir tu mente en tendiste.

\- Hace dos días que las cosas me parecen irreales, pero ahora las creo reales porque las viví

\- Bueno en primer lugar yo no soy cien por ciento humano -

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no eres humano? –Grita Videl algo exaltada y sorprendida tras aquella confesión

\- Se podría decir que soy híbrido, soy mitad terrícola y mitad saiyajin - Explica el hijo mayor de Goku tratando de ser lo más claro posible

\- ¿Saiyajin? había escuchado eso durante el ataque de Buu en el templo sagrado -

Gohan le explico sobre los saiyajin era uno guerreros muy fuertes que les gustaba luchar y conquistar planetas también explico algunas otras características que ellos poseían y que fueron sometidos por un malvado extraterrestre llamado Freezer quien los esclavizo y luego acabo con todos ellos por el miedo del resurgimiento de un Súper Saiyajin

\- ¿Para qué les servía la cola a los saiyajin? - preguntaba curiosa la hija del campeón del mundo

\- Porque cuando veían la luna llena se convierten en monos gigantes - Explica el gran Saiyaman asombrando nuevamente a la pelinegra

\- Enserio ¿era como King Kong o un hombre lobo? - interroga la Ojiazul algo confusa por aquella repuesta porque era una mezcla de dos seres

\- A decir verdad jamás eh visto ninguna de ellas pero eh leído sobre licantropía -

\- Y ¿dónde está tu cola Gohan? -

\- Pues me la cortaron hace muchos años para que no causara problemas - revela Gohan recordando cuando era niño los problemas que tuvo su cola

\- ¿Que era Cell? , ¿Él es un extraterrestre también? -

\- No él es de la tierra, él es un androide biológico - responde el guerrero dorado cambiando el aspecto de su rostro tornando se más serio

El destructor del androide Cell le contó la historia de que su padre cuando tan solo era un niño, el solo derroto a la temida patrulla roja y después eso ellos intentaron vengarse de él, construyendo androides, con el único sobreviviente el doctor Gero

\- Entonces casi se destruye el mundo por una tonta venganza, pero aun no me cuentas como puedes cambiar tu pelo rubio Sr saiyajin

\- Bueno en el planeta Vegita el de los Saiyajines, existía una leyenda de que cada mil años a parecería un súper saiyajin que superaría todos los limites - respondía el joven son algo preocupado sobre sus confesiones

\- Y que sucedió realmente en la Pelea contra Cell - Interroga la justiciera adolescente deseando saber la verdad que por mucho tiempo había ignorado

\- Bueno durante los Cell Games, mi padre lucho primero - Relata el gran Saiyaman antes de ser interrumpido por el intercomunicador de muñeca de Videl - ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- No es nada, solo que mi Padre me está llamando, creo que debo irme - Dice la pelinegra decepcionada de no poder seguir escuchando lo sucedido con Cell - Creo que será hasta la próxima

\- Que tal mañana en Ciudad Satan - sugiere repentinamente Gohan sorprendiendo a la Ojiazul quien da una leve sonrisa - en el Parque al medio día

\- Acaso el sr Saiyajin me está invitando a una cita - Pregunta la hija del campeón tratando de molestar al joven Son sabiendo lo tímido que a veces podía ser

\- Algo parecido - Garantiza Gohan al contrario de lo que Videl creía con bastante seguridad acercando se a su cara - aceptas

\- No dudes que estaré - Responde levemente sonrojada teniendo la leve impresión de que Gohan le estaba coqueteando

Diciendo eso Videl subió a su aeronave rumbo de vuelta a su casa, mientras Gohan aún no estaba seguro de que era lo que había hecho hasta que la aeronave de la pelinegra había desaparecido de su vista, durante la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño por pensar que era lo que debía hacer o que decir, después de todo era su primera cita real luego de su desastrosa cita forzada con Ángela

\- Hola Gohan, que puntual eres - Comenta en tono irónico luego de haber tenido que esperar sentada

\- Lo siento es que tuve un ligero retraso con Mama - Se disculpa Gohan bastante avergonzado por lo sucedido - Que tal si vamos a comer algo

Aunque la idea del restaurante había sido originalmente de Gohan , luego de darse cuenta que no había traído dinero consigo y aunque lo tuviera en el fondo sabía que no tendría suficiente , termino siendo Videl quien pago la comida para ella no había sido problema

\- Gohan sabias que tú le gustas Ireza - Comenta la Ojiazul de una sorprendiendo al Semisaiyajin quien se atora por lo dicho

\- Que enserio no sabía - Dice Gohan mientras sigue comiendo de sus platos " _rayos ahora se van a complicar_ _más las cosas, yo creía que ahora iba a poder estudiar sin ningún problema" - pensaba el joven son_

\- ¿Qué opinas de ella? - Inquiere Videl tanteando el terreno quería saber qué era lo que pensaba el hijo de Goku

\- Bueno me parece una chica simpática y alegre - Responde el ex discípulo de Picolo tomando un sorbo de su bebida - pero nada más ¿porque?

\- Es que no me gustaría que alguien la hiciera daño - miente la pelinegra ya que sus intenciones era otras - ella es mi mejor amiga es como mi hermana

\- Es bueno saber lo - declara Gohan parando de comer para poder preguntar algo que de hace unos instantes rondaba su mente - ¿y a ti te molestaría que yo me a cercar a Ireza?

\- No para nada si tú y yo solo somos amigos -Afirma Videl sorprendida mientras su corazón late un poco más rápido" que quiso decir " - ¿porque a ti te gusta Ireza?

\- Para nada, solamente era curiosidad - dice el pelinegro tomando un nuevo sordo a su bebida decidiendo que era ahora de seguir con lo que había dejado inconcluso - creo que ahora puedo seguir con lo de ayer sobre lo que paso en el juego de Cell

En ese momento el joven Semisaiyajin le relato como fue que derroto al temible Cell y por su confianza en sus poderes dejo que el androide biológico intentara autodestruirse y de cómo su padre se sacrificó teletrasportandose a otro planeta y de cómo el autodenominado androide perfecto regreso de la muerte más fuerte, intentando terminar la pelea con una batalla de kame hame ha y de cómo su padre le dio su apoyo desde el otro mundo para poder poner fin con Cell

\- Es un lástima que todo lo que actualmente es mi padre sea una mentira - Comenta la justiciera adolecente agachando la cabeza sintiendo vergüenza de su progenitor

\- Pero no todo es una mentira tu papa si ayudo en algo esa vez -

\- No seas modesto Gohan tú y yo sabemos que no es así - manifiesta la Ojiazul

\- Si es verdad, si tu papa no hubiera lanzado la cabeza del androide 16 no hubiese alcanzado el nivel de súper saiyajin 2

\- De verdad - expresa la hija de Mr. Satan riendo un poco antes de seguir - Pero no se lo digas, si se entera de seguro su ego crecerá aún mas

\- Videl yo quiero decirte algo - Susurra el pelinegro empezando a sudar por lo que iba decir

\- Si claro, te escucho - expresa Videl algo extrañada del raro comportamiento que había tomado el pelinegro

\- Puees veras... yo esto...estoy ena...- trataba de hablar pero no pudo terminar la frase porque una voz familiar la llamo

\- Videl, Videl amiga - habla su amiga de cabello rubio quien entraba al restaurante junto con Shamper

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **-** ¿Y qué sucede después abuela? - Pregunta con curiosidad la pequeña niña quien deseaba que la historia durara un poco más

\- Esa es una historia para otra noche mis pequeños - Responde la anciana parando se de la cama con bastante dificultad

\- Abuela Videl podrías contarnos de la batalla que tuvo el bisabuelo Goku contra el dios de la destrucción del universo 6 - sugiere el mayor de sus nietos

\- Bueno esa es una historia interesante veras todo comenzó cuando...


End file.
